ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ajuda:Medalhas
:Esta extensão normalmente não esta ativada, mas pode ser habilitada no Wiki Features (ou Recursos do Wiki). Medalhas são uma ótima maneira de incetivar a contribuição de indivíduos com prêmios individuais e promover o crescimento da comunidade no seu wiki. Passo a passo Como obter medalhas No wiki: Se a sua comunidade decidiu que gostaria de receber medalhas pelas suas realizações, qualquer administrador ou burocrata pode ativar o recurso na página Especial:Wikifeatures. '''Como um usuário: Os usuários podem ganhar medalhas especiais por simplesmente participar de qualquer wiki que tiver com o recurso "Medalhas" habilitado. Medalhas são concedidas automaticamente quando um usuário completa determinadas tarefas que lhe são designadas. As diferentes medalhas disponíveis e as que foram alcançadas estão listadas em sua página de usuário. Usuários bloqueados: Os usuários que tiveram a edição bloqueada terão suas medalhas retiradas e são retirados do ranking (se eles estivem lá). Uma vez que o usuário for desbloqueado, todas as suas medalhas e a contagem de pontos serão devolidos. Se eles ainda são elegíveis para o ranking, eles também voltarão para lá. Personalizando medalhas Os administradores podem personalizar os nomes e imagens das medalhas, para combinar com o tema de seu wiki, através da página Especial:AchievementsCustomize. *Cada medalha será listada aqui, com uma imagem padrão e nome. *Você pode carregar qualquer imagem em JPG ou PNG e a imagem será colocada automaticamente dentro do quadro. *O enquadramento funciona melhor quando sua imagem for quadrada e quando a parte mais importante da imgem esta bem no centro. *Você pode usar imagens retangulares, mas você poderá achar que elas ficaram um pouco cortadas pela moldura. *Medalhas podem ser renomeadas para refletir o tema do wiki. Isto é feito no espaço fornecido ao lado da medalha. *As medalhas são divididas em 3 classes, cada uma com uma contagem de pontos específica. Medalhes de bronze valem 10 pontos, as medalhas de prata valem 50 pontos e as medalhas de ouro valem 100 pontos. Quando você pegar uma dessas medalhas, você receberá os pontos correspondentes. *Quando você alterar o nome das medalhas, clique em "Salvar alterações" para salvar as modificações feitas. *Se você não gostar da imagem que você escolheu, clique em "Voltar ao padrão" para voltar ao gráfico original. Medalhas de Platina Há também uma quarta classe, ou seja, "medalhas de Platina". Estas valem 250 pontos e são dadas apenas em ocasiões especiais pela Staff da Wikia e Helpers. Estas medalhas podem ter separadas a descrição, nome e imagem que irá caber em uma moldura quadrada. Também pode escolher se a medalha aparece ou não na lista recente. Creating a new edit track Administrators can create new achievement badges in specific edit tracks for categories at Special:AchievementsCustomize. An edit track is a series of new types of badges that can be designed to specifically encourage certain contributions on your wiki. *To create a new "Edit in category" track, type the name of the category in the field below. The regular Edit track will still exist; this will create a separate track that you can customize separately. *When the track is created, the new badges will appear in the list on the left, under the regular Edit track. Customize the names and images for the new track, so that users can see the difference! *Once you have done the customization, click the "enabled" checkbox to turn on the new track, and then click "Save changes". *Users will see the new track appear on their user profiles, and they will start earning badges when they edit pages in that category. *You can disable the track later, if you decide you do not want to highlight that category anymore. Simply uncheck the box above the custom track entitled "enabled" and save. The badge will no longer be awarded though users who have earned badges in that track will always keep their badges, even after the track is disabled. Leaderboard To showcase all the achievements and top badge winners, each wiki has a leaderboard which can be found on a special page named Special:Leaderboard. *The leaderboard ranks the top users by the number of points they have from badges. *The ranking is refreshed each day, with up and down arrows showing who is rising or falling on the leaderboard Personal Preferences *Achievements are enabled on a wiki by wiki basis. If you do not wish to earn badges, you can hide them from your user badge and block notifications. To do so: **Visit your **Click on the "Misc" tab **Check the box for "Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges" Frequently Asked Questions(FAQ) * I made 8,000 edits before we added Achievements. Can I start out with bonus points? No; the game starts when the feature is turned on! As an experienced editor, it shouldn't take you long to dominate the leaderboard. * One of the contributors on my wiki is making stupid edits and doesn't deserve to earn a badge for them. Can I take their badges away? Once a badge is awarded, it can't be taken away. If someone is making silly edits just to get badges, then you can leave them a message on their talk page about it. As always, it's best to assume good faith -- they may not realize that they're doing anything wrong. Talking to them usually helps! If someone is vandalizing the wiki and fails to respond to messages, then blocking them from the wiki will remove their badges and take them off the leaderboard. Next Pages *Learn how to *Learn how to *Learn how to update the * Ask other users on the Wikia Forum Feedback Please any errors or unclear steps in this article. de:Hilfe:Herausforderungen es:Ayuda:Logros nl:Help:Prestaties ru:Справка:Достижения